Immortal
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Alec discovers something that is both terrifying and a relief. Part of My Crossover series where Lucifer is Alec's father.


Summary: Alec discovers something that is both terrifying and a relief.

* * *

It should have been harder to settle back into their lives in New York. But it wasn't, Alec was still the Head of the Institute but rumors had travelled faster than them and now he was given both a healthy dose of respect that had been lacking since Jace had passed on his Grandmother's appointment and a bit of fear due to the discovery of Lucifer being Alec's father.

The fear didn't just extend to those that worked for him but also the rest of the Shadow World.

Warlocks had begun to ask him if he had magic, and Alec was sure that the vote of no confidence in Lorenzo Rey had been in part due to him and his Father but Magnus was back to being the High Warlock of Brooklyn and was happy darting here and there checking up on the other Warlocks.

Luke had told Alec that the Werewolves wouldn't talk to him directly and wanted to make sure that Alec wouldn't be upset. Honestly at this point Alec was waiting for the Seelie Queen to come around and make trouble about it.

But things had been quiet since their return and Alec was just waiting for things to hit the roof and had been preparing himself for it, training and things.

Alec had even had time to show Magnus his wings.

Alec hadn't been nearly as afraid of Magnus' reaction to his wings as Magnus had feared Alec's reaction to his eyes, but Alec had had a better support system, even if none of them would call it love, Angels were weird about the word.

But that was more because Love was meant only for Mates, while care was meant for their brothers and sisters. It had been something Alec hadn't quite picked up, he'd always told Izzy he loved her and done the same with Lucifer until Lucifer had explained about Angel family dynamics and then Alec had made sure that he simply changed the word love to care.

But Lucifer had always been supportive of Alec, even when Alec had been going through his freak out about being gay. With all the negativity he'd heard from his mother and the rest of the Nephilim Alec had been terrified of Lucifer finding out. When Lucifer had, the Angel had sat Alec down with Maze and Mennie and they had all had a long talk about being yourself but how it was also acceptable to protect oneself from negativity and Lucifer and the others had assured Alec that he never had to hide himself from them.

There had been some awkwardness when Lucifer had taken Alec to a sex shop to buy toys which wasn't as weird as Maze teaching him proper BDSM etiquette, Mennie preferred not to talk about it but had made sure that Alec knew he should never feel pressured to do anything and if he ever did to call on one of them.

Alec remembered the first time he and Magnus had had sex, how Magnus had been slightly confused when Alec used curse words the entire time instead of what normal people used. Alec had avoided the question of why he had never said the words God or Angel around Magnus, not ready to explain that if he said those words that people showed up, people that were Divine and very protective of him.

So, Alec had been prepared to show Magnus his wings, just like he'd been prepared to accept any Warlock Magnus had, even one that wasn't listed in the Clave Files.

Magnus had been struck silent by the sight and Alec was quite glad he'd chosen to show Magnus privately. Magnus had been afraid to touch them even after Alec assured him that his wings were hard to hurt, Alec's had only ever been hurt once and it was because he and Chael had been practicing flying, not proper flight but Alec lifting himself up from the ground and they'd been found by Demons, lead by a Fallen Angel.

Alec had been caught off guard because he'd never encountered one of the Fallen before and they had waited until Chael had been engaged with the other Demons and then the Fallen Angel had come after Alec. Alec had managed to hold him off until the Fallen had grabbed Alec's right wing and broken it, hollow bones snapping beneath the Fallen's strength.

Alec had still managed to stay alive until Chael had broken away from the Demons he was fighting and pulled the Fallen from Alec and Alec had finished the few Demons he'd left behind while Chael had sent his brother back to the Hell Realms.

Chael had had to set the bones and wrap them, he had also been forced to come clean to Lucifer that he'd been teaching Alec to use his wings behind his back, because in order for the wing to heal right Alec had to keep the wing in the mortal plane and so Lucifer had requested Alec's help for his job, compelling Maryse to let Alec come stay with him for a few extra months.

But Alec had been grounded during that time, unable to leave his room unless Maze came to fetch him and Chael was no longer permitted to teach him unsupervised, if Lucifer was unavailable, Mennie would be with them, but that didn't change the fact that they were all extremely proud of Alec when he'd taken his first proper flight in the middle of desert.

Alec stepped into Magnus' loft and found himself smiling at Madzie, Trixie and Max.

"Magnus?" Alec called.

"Yes?" Magnus asked as he came into the room from his office, "Trixie?"

"Right." Alec sighed and took his phone out, "That is what I was going to ask you."

Alec dialed his phone and put it on speaker while he waited.

'Alexander, now is not a good time, Chloe's spawn has been taken.' Lucifer said, he sounded frantic and worried, Alec remembered hearing this tone of voice when he was younger.

"She's fine, it appears that Madzie..." Alec paused to glare at the girl slightly, who looked at the floor, "Opened a portal and Beatrice is here at Magnus'."

'Oh, thank God.' Alec heard Miracle say as she heard Alec, Lucifer having put him on speaker.

"Hi, mom, I'm in New York!" Trixie shouted.

'You are so grounded.' Miracle told her, 'Alec can Magnus portal her home?'

"But I've missed Max and Madzie so much." Trixie whined, looking ready to cry.

Alec sighed, "Why doesn't she stay for a day or two? Luci told me you had a pressing case."

'Lucifer!' Miracle growled at the Angel.

'I tell Alexander everything.' Lucifer said honestly, 'We have no secrets.'

"None?" Magnus asked curiously.

'None.' Lucifer confirmed, 'Not even that thing you do.'

Magnus looked startled and then looked at Alec, "You told him?"

"To be fair I told Maze and that was because it freaked me out a little and I wanted to know if it was something only you could do or if it was just a rare genetic quirk."

"A lot of people can roll their tongues, Alexander." Magnus said with a sigh.

"I know that now, you're just lucky you weren't there for the rest of the conversation, it got personal." Alec explained, Personal had become code for sex talk, "There are no secrets in this family, most of them they hear Angel from my mouth and they start listening."

'Damn right we do!' Lucifer shouted, 'You may need help or what not.'

"God listens too." Alec told Magnus.

'You've met Father?' Lucifer asked.

"I may or may not have punched him in the face." Alec admitted.

Lucifer laughed as Magnus choked.

'Why did you punch Father?' Lucifer asked.

"I was... Maryse was being a jerk and I may have told her that I wish she had been good enough to go to Heaven so I never had to see her again after she died and that God was cursed with her presence and when I ran away from her, God came and started talking to me."

'How did you know it was God?' Miracle asked.

"He kind of glowed a little, and well, when he touched me I felt like nothing was the matter and everything was right in the world. I felt at peace... then I punched him." Alec said and Alec could see Magnus trying not to laugh while Lucifer started laughing again.

'You are the best boy.' Lucifer gasped, 'My best boy, I'm so proud.'

Alec couldn't help preening a little at the words, knowing t=it was the way Lucifer said he loved Alec like human parents were meant to love their children.

Magnus looked a little confused and Alec mouthed that he'd explain later at him and smiled when the man nodded.

"So do I get to stay?" Trixie asked.

'Fine, fine.' Miracle said, 'If it's alright with Alec you can stay with him until the case is closed, and then you're grounded when you get home.'

"And I'll explain to Catrina about Madzie." Magnus told them.

'Thank you, Magnus.' Miracle said.

'I will speak to you later, Alexander.' Lucifer said.

"Bye." Alec said, the others all saying the same.

Alec hung up and then texted Izzy that Max was with them, receiving a confirmation.

"Now, I suspect you three are hungry, why don't we go make dinner?" Alec asked.

"But you can't cook." Magnus said, getting Alec to glare at him while the three children giggled.

"How hard can it be to make something from a box?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill us." Trixie grinned, "I used to help Maze all the time when she still lived with us."

"There, we won't die." Alec smiled.

Magnus held up a finger and then put it down with a sigh, "Fine, go, don't burn down my kitchen, I'll count that as killing someone."

Alec's eyes sparkled as he gave Magnus a kiss before leading the children to the kitchen while Magnus rearranged the Loft to add a few more bedrooms.

They were finishing up the food when Alec's head shot up as he felt the tingle of someone trying to break through magnus' Wards, he'd never felt that before, and it felt strange to be able to tell that the other being was hostile.

"Come with me." Alec said, slightly urgent as he herd the children out of the kitchen and down the hall to Magnus' room, it was the most warded in the Loft and Alec had asked Chael and Mennie to help him add Angelic ones and Maze had come to add Demonic ones.

Alec put the children in the room and told them to stay there, closing the door with him outside of the room as he pulled out his Stele and activated the Angelic Wards, cutting along his arm and wiping his blood over the door to activate the Demonic Wards, he'd have to do the oppisite to release the Wards, give blood to deactivate the Demonic Wards and then take down the Angelic ones, and his blood had to be willingly spilled and living to take the Demonic Wards down, if Alec was dead the Wards would remain and never break, although Magnus would be free to move in or out the CHildren wouldn't be able to exit until the Wards were broken by something more powerful than those that had place both stes of Wards and since God had popped down to add to them on night Alec knew no one but perhaps Luci's Mother could break the Wards.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked as his Wards shattered.

"Something just broke your Wards, Magnus." Alec told him.

Magnus froze and nodded, "How do you know that?"

"I think it's part of my Awakening." Alec said as he grabbed his bow, quiver, and a blade.

"The children?" Magnus asked as he ready his magic.

"Safe." Alec said shortly as he knocked an arrow.

Magnus wanted to ask more questions but the door burst in from it's hinges and they watched Johnathan Morgenstern enter, seven Forsaken behind him.

"I should have known you'd expect me." Johnathan grinned and the Forsaken came at them, Alec shooting one before he had to abandon his bow for his blade.

"Ah!" Magnus cried when one of them caught him with their weapon and Alec looked away from his own opponent and saw Magnus stand again and then there was a blade peaking out of his chest and Alec gasped a little and gurgled through his own blood as it bubbled into his throat.

"Alexander!" Magnus cried, but there was no way to make it to Alec not with Johnathan behind Alec and the Forsaken between them.

Alec tried to catch Magnus' eyes but the blade made it hard to focus, Alec needed it out of him.

With a burst of Grace and energy Alec manifested his wings and sent Johnathan and his blade into the wall behind them, Alec fell onto his knees and then stood up shakily, the fine but sharp feathers at the bottom of his wing, his Primary feather, slicing through the Forsaken on either side of him, the Forsaken falling to death in halves, when he flexed his wings out away from his body, spreading them out to their full wingspan, the white feathers becoming covered with black, oozy blood.

Alec pulled his wings back in, folding them as he turned around slowly to look at where Johnathan was staring at him, sitting stunned against the wall.

Alec shifted his body again, ducking as the Forsaken tried to catch him, and then using his wings to send him back and away, getting room between him and the rest of the Forsaken. It didn't take long then for Alec and Magnus to get rid of the rest of the Forsaken.

Alec turned to where Johnathan had been and sighed when he saw the man was gone

Alec flexed his wings and gasped when he realized that Forsaken seemed to be one of the things that could hurt his wings.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered and Alec turned to look at a shocky looking Magnus.

"I'm all right." Alec said opening his arms to Magnus.

Magnus fell into them and traced over Alec's newest scar, where Johnathan's blade had pierced Alec's chest, "He stabbed you. It was right through your heart." Magnus whispered as his fingers traced over the torn edges of Alec's shirt.

"I know, but it's fine now, I'm alive." Alec assured Magnus.

"How?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, I've never healed like that, I've always healed quickly, but never instantly." Alec explained.

"We'll call people tomorrow." Magnus decided, "I need, I need."

Alec nodded, "Okay."

Alec found the wound the Forsaken had given Magnus and pressed his Grace into it, "Forsaken wounds often need a little TLC." Alec smiled at Magnus.

Magnus shook his head with a smile of his own, "Are you going to put your wings away, not that I don't love them."

Alec shook his head, "I need to clean them first and they need to heal, we need to set them, one of the Forsaken split one of the bones and another jarred the wing enough to misalign the bones. They need to stay out until they are healed. It will be about two weeks."

Magnus nodded and pulled away, "Then let's fix your wings."

"I need to let the children out first."

Magnus nodded and went to collect what he would need to help Alec with his wings.

Alec sat on the couch with his back facing the center of the room so that Magnus could reach them and Madzie was quietly sobbing in Alec's lap with Max and Trixie each holding on to one of Alec's arms, Alec's arms wrapped around each of them.

Alec smiled softly at Magnus who smiled back and then began on Alec's wings, carefully cleaning them from the Forsaken blood and checking each wound as he finished cleaning them, pressing a small bit of his magic into them but not seeing any improvement.

"Magic can't heal wings." Alec said softly, speaking to Magnus but also Madzie, "I'll heal, this is nowhere near as bad as the last time my wings got hurt."

"You hurt your wings before?" Trixie asked softly.

"Once, when I was still learning to use them, but I wasn't alone at the time, I mean I was grounded the entire time my wing was healing, literally but I lived, that's what is important." Alec explained, quietly, feeling magnus' hands pause in their work before resuming, "I'm alive." Alec whispered again.

* * *

After they ate a dinner of conjured Spaghetti from Italy and desert from France, Alec and Magnus walked the children to the room Magnus had been making for them only none of them wanted to leave Alec.

"Very well." Magnus said with a sigh and they entered his bedroom, Alec and Magnus letting the three children settle themselves between them, Alec's wings spread out off of the bed between the bed and the door to the hallway and Magnus reached under the heads of the children to tuck his hand in the space between the bed and Alec's neck, thumb stroking over Alec's pulse point as the man settled down to rest his weight on Magnus' palm.

Once they were all still and settled Alec moved his right wing up and settled it out and over them all, tucking the group in the protection of his wings.

Magnus reached over the sleeping children some time later and intertwined his fingers with Alec's.

"I don't know what I would do if you had died." Magnus whispered.

"I know the feeling." Alec returned, "I was terrified when I saw you drop for that moment."

"You would have died, Alexander, I had absolutely no way to get to you." Magnus said, tears leaking from his eyes as he thought about it.

"But I didn't, I didn't." Alec paused and shook his wings slightly, sending some of his Grace through them letting a small blue glow envelope them, but allowing Alec and Magnus to see each other.

"I think... I think I'm immortal, like Luci is." Alec whispered, "It scares me."

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"It's not you, Magnus, but... living forever is terrifying, watching people you care about age and die, I'm... I'm scared."

Magnus wiped the tears from Alec's eyes, "That's okay, darling, I'll be right next to you, always, I promise."

Alec nodded, "Promise."

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' palm and closed his eyes.

"Forever with you sounds wonderful, you know." Alec said softly.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Alexander?" Magnus asked, surprised.

Alec opened his eyes to look over at Magnus, "Yeah, yeah I guess I am."

Magnus smiled, "Yes, I'll marry you, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec smirked, "Technically it's Alexander Morningstar." Alec paused to let that sink in, "But Alexander Bane sounds nice."

Magnus smiled, "Alexander Bane." He repeated, "It does sound nice doesn't it?"

Alec pressed another kiss to Magnus' palm and closed his eyes, the soft glow remaining even as Alec fell asleep, Magnus following soon after dreaming of a wedding in spring or winter with strange beings in attendance, beings that Magnus somehow knew cared for Alec.

And Magnus smiled softly in his sleep, he couldn't wait for an eternity married to Alec.

* * *

A/N: Some one guessed the hint from the last story so I had to write the story where they discovered that Alec is Immortal.  
Since Alec's Immortality came from Lucifer and Lucifer is an Angel Alec can only die the way Angels can die which is Demon/Hell forged Blades and the Flaming Sword. However Alec's wings are slightly more vulnerable to harm than an Angel's which is why his wings can get hurt, and he can't fix them. Alec's wings are white like Lucifer's. Alec can use his wings in battle like proper Angels he just has to be more careful. Also the sides of Alec's wings are sharp like knives, just like all Angel wings when they are using them in battle, if they are not being used in battle the featehrs are softer than anything that exist in the world, Magnus likened to 'like touching a cloud'.

A/N: End notes: Not required reading.

One of my readers was confused on Lucifer characters, so I have done a general recap for both Lucifer and Shadowhunters TV shows, I did not include everything, especially for Lucifer, but there are season three spoilers for Shadowhunters so readers beware.

Lucifer Characters: Lucifer Morningstar, Detective Chloe Decker, Detective Dan 'Detective Douche' Espinoza, Beatrice 'Trixie' Espinoza, Mazikeen 'Maze' Smith, Linda Martin, Amenidiel 'Mennie' (an Angel), so far.

So, Linda is a therapist for Lucifer, kind of like his and Mazikeen's guide to Humanity that expanded to Amenadiel and the rest of the Angelic Family. Chloe and Dan were married at one point and Trixie is their daughter who kind of terrifies Lucifer because she is a small human and I suspect not easily tempted or corruptible, a true innocent if you will, I believe that this is because there are no children in Hell, Dan and Chloe then divorced and mainly interact due to their shared child and their work since Dan is also a detective.  
Maze is Lucifer's bodyguard and a Demon, in this verse I state that Demons are gender/sexless, this is a personal head canon Maze is referred to as female on the show.  
Amenadiel is an Angel and Lucifer's oldest brother, stated on the show, also the one that returns Lucifer to his post when he decides to leave Hell for Earth. At one point during the show Amenadiel Falls as in he loses his powers.  
Chloe is also said to be a Miracle since she was the Blessing of Amenadiel at the demand of God, Chloe therefore has powers of her own. She has been seen to resist Lucifer's power of persuasion and she makes him vulnerable, Angels are immortal, unless they are killed by the Flaming Sword or Demon forged weapons, but when Lucifer is around Chloe he is able to be harmed.

As far as timeline for Lucifer goes this is set sometime after Linda accepts that her clients/friends are the Devil, a Demon, and an Angel, but before Chloe's discovery on the show, however she is quite aware that Lucifer is the actual Devil now.  
There are some aspects of the Show that I'm not yet decided on including such as Alec meeting the Goddess and what-not.

Shadowhunter Characters are: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwel 'Max' Lightwood, Madzie, Catarina Loss, Luke Garroway (Mention), Maryse and Robert Lightwood (Mention), Lorenzo Rey (Mention), Asmodeus, Simon Lewis, Jace Wayland, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray/Morgenstern, Sebastian/Johnathan (Clary's brother) Varlec/Morgenstern.

Shadowhunters is a show about people that fight Demons, there are Werewolves, Vampires, Seelies and Warlocks (children born with a demonic parent) who make up what os called the Shadowworld with Shadowhunters (Nephilim) being the only beings not part of what is called the Downworld.

Alec, Izzy, Max are the Biological children (In show canon) of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, Jace is Alec's parabatai, a partner bond that, with a Rune allows them to share their souls with each other which amplifies their powers, and teh adopted child of Robert and Maryse.  
Clary Fray is raised as a Mundane, someone who does not know of the Shadow world, in order to hide from her father Valentine Morganstern who wished to eradicate those with Demon Blood (The Downworld basically). Valentine created a group called the Circle and led them to collect three objects that could summon the Angel Raziel, who granted Nephilim their power, and ask for one wish, these objects The Mortal Cup, which can create new Shadowhunters by allowing Mundanes to drink from it, the Soul Sword, which forces the truth and as shown on the show can kill all downworlders in proximity, and the Mortal Mirror, which I'm not sure what it does by itself.  
Valentine succeeds in doing this but Clary kills him before he makes a wish and since Valentine has killed Jace makes a wish of her own, to bring Jace back.  
This leaves him vulnerable to Lilith, the mother of all demons and the demon that Valentine asked blood from, blood that he injected into his son, whereas he injected Jace and Clary with Angel blood from an Angel he had imprisoned.  
Jace spent several years with Valentine who wore the guise of Jace's father.  
Simon Lewis is Clary's best friend who was kidnapped and turned by a Vampire named Camille.  
While working/enslaved for Lilith Jace helped complete a ritual that brought Clary's brother back. At this point in the show they all believe that Clary is dead along with her brother, because Simon and Clary provoked her and the Seelie Queen marked Simon, who due to drinking Jace's blood has become a Vampire that can walk in the sun(a Daylighter) with the Mark of Cain which protects him from others harming him, in this way Simon destroyed or Banished, I'm not sure, Lilith and blew the top of her lair up thus making them believe that Clary and her brother are dead.  
Jace and Clary have an off and on again romantic relationship,  
Magnus and Alec are in a relationship, especially after Alec came out and kissed Magnus at his own wedding to a woman named Lydia Branwell, she was actually very encouraging about it, as neither of them were in love and Alec told her to start that it was a political move.  
Izzy is sort of a free spirit, she dates who she likes when she likes, though she's only shown with males on the show, she has dated Simon, a seelie named Meliorn and several others, even a Mundane, she has also dated a Vampire named Raphael, who is canonically uninterested in sexual relations (Asexual).

Also Forsaken are Runes Mundanes.

I'm sure I'm missing information for both shows but this is a general recap for those who were confused, I hope this helped. If I'm worng on anything or you think something should be added let me know.

Original because they've yet to be shown on either show: Michael 'Chael' (Pronounce Kale) (an Angel)


End file.
